Digimon Warriors
by ESTUPI
Summary: The digital world is in danger. A new group of digitestined will rise. New crests.Current Summary: A cave. A witch. Two of the teens r stuck in a cave w only 1 digi partenr.Go to my profile and click the home page thing to go to the story's site.
1. The Beginning

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon. I do however own this story and the new digidestined.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. I have some ideas for this story and more keep coming, so I can't say how long it will be. I can say though, that I want it to be around 50 chapters (like a complete season of Digimon).

WARNINGS: I do not think that there is anything that I should warn you about...yet :-)

* * *

**Digimon Warriors**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It had been many years since the Digital World and the Real World had been attacked numerous times in many different dimensions. All those times, a different set of children rose to defeat the enemy. 30 years have gone by since the last attack. However, something really odd was happening in the dimension were it all began. The dimension that Tai and the others had saved. The last time we saw this dimension, everyone in the world had a digimon partner and knew about the Digital World. However, about 5 years after everyone got a partner, the digimon were exiled from the Real World and anyone who would dare to talk about them would be sent to a far away camp to be jailed for life. All this happened because of four digimon. Those digimon started to destroy cities, kill other digimon, and threatened the lives of many humans. When they were defeated, about more than half of the humans decided that digimon were evil and so they came to the conclusion of taking them out of the Real World. Tai and the others tried to keep the digimon from being exiled, but did not succeed.

Today some of the digimon were disappearing in the Digital World. No digimon knew what was going on. So the four digimon Sovereigns set out to figure out who was doing all this. On their journey, some weird digimon encountered them. He told them to join the evil side if they wanted to live. When they said no he laughed and said, "What? Do you think you can defeat me? Well you are wrong, however, if you succeed, you won't be able to destroy my master. Why you ask? Well because he has found and kept the armor digieggs and the power of the crests . He WILL use them against you." Then he gave them a very wicked stare.

The Sovereigns looked at each other terrified. This could not be happening. Devastated at what his master had done, they charged at the digimon. They battled him for quite a while. Then he unleashed a powerful attack, leaving them very weak on the floor. He snickered and said, "Told you that you were going to die."

When he was about to finish them, the four Sovereigns combined their power and created six new crests along with their corresponding armor digieggs. They sent the stuff to a trusted digimon along with a message, but as it was leaving, the weird digimon blasted it. The crests and armor digieggs scattered all over the Digital World, however the message still made it to the trusted digimon. Satisfied at what he had done( he thought he destroyed the stuff) he killed the Sovereigns.

Hagurumon was walking in a field when the message, the Sovereigns created, reached him. He looked at it surprised then finally decided to read it. This is what it said:

_Dear friend,_

_We are about to be killed by this strange digimon. He told us that his master has found and kept the armor digieggs and the power of the crests. With all our power we have created six new crests and their corresponding armor digieggs. We want you to go to the nursery and choose six digimon eggs. Then send them to six children. These children will be the new Digidestined, so choose wisely. After they receive the eggs, transport them here. Incase the stuff does not reach you for some reason, you and the children must look for them quickly. When the children get their crests, the sign of the crest and its name will appear on this paper, so don't loose it. When they get their armor digieggs a picture of the egg will appear on the paper to notify that it has been found. Please complete this task, for you and the children are the Digital World's last hope. _

_Your friends, the Sovereigns._

Hagurumon was sad at knowing what had happened. He cried for along time, then got up and went to the nursery. There were many eggs to choose from. He finally chose, took them and left back to the field. Once he got there something hit him. _How am I going to send the eggs to the children. Hmm...oh wait, I can use the hi-tech computer that my friends and I created. _Taking the eggs with him, he went home. When he got there he took out the computer and clicked on something. Then he typed something and soon he was staring at millions of small squares. The squares showed faces of millions of children who were using the computer at the same exact time. He started to examine them.

Meanwhile, in the Real World( in Los Angeles, CA, USA) a boy named Zac was packing some clothes and stuff. His 9th grade French class was going to Paris, France for two weeks since school was over and that would be the last time they would all be together as a class. He had blond hair, green eyes and was fifteen years old. Zac and his friends had been very excited to go on the trip. When he finished packing his mom drove him to his friend's house. The friend's name was Kurt. Kurt was fourteen years old, had brown hair and brown eyes. They had been best friends since the 6th grade. Zac had to give Kurt a ride to the airport since both his parents were working. After picking Kurt up they headed towards the airport.

When they got there, they said bye to Zac's mom and went inside to where their teacher and classmates were already waiting for them. Zac and Kurt walked toward their other two friends. One was named Kay. She had black hair, blue eyes, and was fourteen years old. The other girl was also fourteen, but she had red hair and brown eyes. Her name was Sarah. They all greeted each other and talked about how excited they were before the teacher interrupted them. She said, "Alright kids, settle down. We have someone joining us. She is new to the school and will be starting the 10th grade. The principal and her parents thought that since this school year was over, she could join us so she could make some friends before the school starts. Now since everyone already has five members except Zac's group, she will be joining his group. Now lets hurry, I can hear them calling our airplane number."

As they walked to the plane Kay presented herself and the rest of the group to the new girl and asked for her name. The girl said her name was Tiffany, but to call her Tiff for short. She was fifteen, like Zac, but had orange hair, and brown eyes. They all settled down in the plane. After a short while the plane took off. Many hours later they reached their destination, Paris, France. Since it was their first day there, Ms. Hook, the teacher, told them to settle in their rooms, unpack, and then do whatever decent they want in the hotel. Zac and Kurt were in one room, while Kay, Sarah, and Tiff were in another. After they unpacked they went to grab a bite to eat. Two hours later they went back to their rooms. Zac took out his laptop and asked Kurt what site he wanted to browse. In the other room Kay had also taken out her laptop and was now reading song lyrics with Sarah and Tiff looking over her shoulder to read them too. When Kurt and Zac agreed on a site they went to it.

Back at the Digital World Hagurumon noticed two screens that gave him a weird feeling. One had three girls looking at it( Kay, Sarah, and Tiff), the other had two boys looking at it( Zac and Kurt). He decided that they were perfect to be the Digidestined, so he sent them an email.

Zac and Kay received an email at the same time. They opened and read it. The emails said:

_We need your help. Would you help save the Digital world. YES NO_

Thinking that it was some sort of online game they both clicked yes. Then all of a sudden the screens started to glow. Two oval things came out of Zac's screen and three out of Kay's screen. One oval thing floated to each of the children. Immediately after they all grasped it, something appeared in front of them. Holding the egg with one hand, they all reached and grabbed the thing with their other hand. "Digivice," both Zac and Kay read at the same time what it said on the things. Then all of a sudden the computer screen sucked them in. When they reached the Digital World, they all fell unconscious in the field next to Hagurumon's home.

_There, that takes care of five. Now to find the last one. _He thought to himself.He looked at the screen and noticed one square. The square had something to it that kept Hagurumon's attention on it. _Could he be the last chosen one? Yes I think so. _He sent the boy the same email that he had sent to the other children.

The boy was drawing something. His laptop was one of those that you can flip the screen and write on it. The boy was fifteen years old, had dark black hair, and green eyes. He got mad as an email interrupted his concentration. When he opened it he read it and thought, _Is this some kind of joke? Oh well, nothing is gonna happen if I choose yes. _So he did click yes. Then his screen glowed and an oval shaped thing came out. As he held it with one hand, the same thing that had appeared to the other children appeared to him. He grabbed it too and then instantly was transported to the Digital World. Although, when he got there, he did not land in the same place the others had. Instead he landed in some mountain far away form Hagurumon's home.

Hagurumon, worried at what had happened, went outside to greet the other children that did make it to the right place.

* * *

Author's note: I was finally able to post this damn thing. FanFiction would not let me and I don't know why. Anyways I know this chapter is not that good, but I needed it to set the story on its way. Plz reveiw.

p.s. It might take longer than a week for each new chapter. Why you ask? Well because I have school, and being a high school freshman isn't that easy. All my friends from higher grades tell me that freshman year is full of projects and work. All I can say to them is that I know, cause ever since I started, I have done many projects.


	2. The Chosen Digimon

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon. I do however own this story and the new digidestined.

WARNINGS: I do not think that there is anything that I should warn you about...yet :-)

* * *

**Digimon Warriors**

Chapter 2: The Chosen Digimon

Hagurumon approached the teens as they started to regain conscious. Kurt was the first one to talk, "What the hell happened?"

"You have been transported to the Digital World," said Hagurumon. All five children immediately turned in the direction the answer came from. Zac picked up a stick from the ground, pointed it at the strange creature, and said, "Don't come any closer or else."

Hagurumon smiled and responded, "Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you. I am here to explain the situation to you and to help you."

"Go ahead then, start explaining," replied Kay. With that said, Hagurumon started to explain everything, beginning with what the Digital World was and what digimon were. Then he went on to tell them of the original digidestined. Tai and the others was the next thing he told them about. He told them how Tai and the others had made it possible for everyone to have a digimon partner. After that he told them about why the did digimon had been exiled from the Real World and why know one knew about them anymore. He ended the explanation by telling them about the resent events and why he had brought them here. "So you see, we need your help," Hagurumon told them.

"Wait you said you had to bring six humans, I only see five," pointed out Zac.

"I am embarrassed to say this, but the sixth human ended up somewhere else and I don't know where." replied Hagurumon, "I think that the reason he didn't end up here was because he was in a different city."

"I see," said Sarah, "Well when are these eggs supposed to hatch?"

Hagurumon looked at them and said, "I think that any minute now." All of them sat down on the grass and looked at their eggs. Then they all took out their digivice and started examining it. The digivice was the shape of a PSP but smaller. All of them were light gray. The difference between them was the color of the buttons, of a line going from the top to the bottom, and of the word "Digivice" written on them. Zac's color was green. Kay's was pink. Sarah's was red. Tiff's was orange and Kurt's was blue. When they were about to put them away, all of the digivices began to shine. Just then, the eggs began to shine too. Zac's egg was the first one to hatch. "Hi, I am Poyomon," said the little creature that came out.

"Hi," responded Zac all freaked out. Then he looked at the rest of the eggs. Kay's was the second to hatch. The creature that came out was SnowBotamon. Tiff's and Sarah's eggs hatched at the same time. Out of Sarah's came out Nyokimon. Out of Tiff's came out Popomon. When Kurt's egg finally hatched, out came Bombmon. They all looked at their partners with a weird expression on their face.

Tiff broke the silence by saying, "So how are these little things supposed to fight and save the Digital World?"

"Well if you had been paying any attention to my story you wouldn't be asking that. Anyways, there can digivolve. Become bigger and more powerful," answered Hagurumon.

"How long does it take for them to digivolve," asked Kurt.

"Well they will be able to digivolve to their rookie level pretty soon. After that, they will need to have enough energy in order to go to their champion level. And in order for them to digivolve to their mega and ultimate levels, they will need you to have your crests. They can also armor digivovle, but they need you to have the armor digieggs for that," explained Hagurumon. As soon as he finished saying that all five digimons began to glow. Poyomon evolved into Tokomon. SnowBotamon changed into Nyaromon. Nyokimon turned into Budmon. Popomon evolved into Frimon and Bombmon turned into Missimon. All of the children stared amazed at their partners.

"See now we are in our in-training levels," said Tokomon.

"Wow," was all five children could say.

"Now whose hun...," Hagurumon was saying before his voice was cut off by an exploding sound. Everyone turned to see another digimon staring at them.

"I am Mamemon," announced the digimon. Just then he did an attack "Smiley bomb". As the bomb came crashing down near the digidestined, Mamemon ran up to Kurt and punched him in the stomach.

"Hey leave him alone," yelled Missimon performing an attack as he approached Mamemon, "Missile Crash". However, nothing happened to Mamemon. All five of the digimon performed an attack, but none would hurt Mamemon.

"We have to digivolve," said Nyaromon. The kids' digivices began to shine as soon as the digimon agreed to Nyaromon's advise. Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon. Tokomon digivolve to Patamon. Missimon digivolve to Commandramon. Budmon digivolve to Floramon. Frimon digivolve to Leormon. After all the digimon had changed into their rookie levels, they surrounded Mamemon. "Strike Claw" Commadramon attacked Mamemon.

"Ouch! That hurt," exclaimed Mamemon.

"What did you expect," said Commandramon. Mamemon just gave him a wicked stare. "Boom Bubble" Patamon shot a huge bubble at Mamemon. After a few attacks Mamemon was destroyed.

"Wow! That was amazing," yelled Tiff.

"Yes it was, now lets go inside," said Hagurumon. When everyone was finally inside, Hagurumon began to serve the meal.

Meanwhile, far away in the mountains the sixth child was staring at his egg. _I wonder what it is._ He thought. All of a sudden the egg began to glow. Then it craked open and a creature came out. "Hi I am Kiimon," the creature introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Sai," replied the boy, "What exactly are you?"

"I am a digimon," answered Kiimon. He then went on to explain what the Digital World was and what digimon were. After a while of talking about themselves, Kiimon began to glow. Kiimon digivolve to Yaamon.

Sai looked at the digimon and asked, "What just happened?"

"I just digivolved. Oops, I forgot to explain that. Well lets see...," answered Yaamon. Then he told Sai all about digivolving and about the terms for each evolution level.

"Wow. I see," was the only thing that Sai could manage to say. When the explaining was done, they took a walk. After like fifteen minutes they came across another digimon.

"Hell Fire" Cerberumon performed his attack. _Oh no, I must digivolve._ Thought Yaamon. So then Sai's digivice began to glow. Yaamon digivolve to Impmon.

"You are still only in your rookie level, you won't be able to beat me," Cerberumon said. Just then, he did another attack "Inferno Gate". All of a sudden black circles began to form around Sai and Impmon. As Sai began to back away from one in front of him, he fell in to one behind him. When he landed, darkness started to surround him. _I am not scared. I won't let the darkness take me._ Just then the darkness began to suffocate him.

"NO! You won't take me," he yelled. As soon as he said that, a weird light broke through the darkness. Then his whole body shot up and out of the black hole. Cerberumon and Impmon looked at Sai. Then from underneath the dirt rose a small square surrounded in a black light. A tag appeared around Sai's neck and then the crest (the square that rose from under the dirt) placed itself inside the tag. Cerberumon stared at Sai all terrified.

"Oh no. You have a crest," he said. Then Cerberumon ran off.

"What just happened Impmon," asked a confused Sai.

"You just received a crest," answered Impmon. Sai was speechless at the beauty of the black crest. He then took out his digivice and thought. _I wonder why it glows whenever he digivolves. _After a moment of thinking he put his gray with black digivice away and him and Impmon went into a cave to take a nap.

Back at Hagurumon's home the letter that The Digimon Sovereigns had sent him began to shine. As soon as he opened it, a symbol appeared on it along with its name.

"What does that mean," asked Kurt.

"It means that the sixth child has found the Crest of Darkness," answered Hagurumon, "Now lets all get some rest."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to come out. Yes I know that the crest of Darkness already exsists. However in my Digital World it never exsisted until now. So when I finally draw the crests and armor eggs, the Darkness one will look different than how the creators made it look. Ok. Please reveiw. I know this cahpter sucks, but it is because I wrote it in a rush, I just wanted to get another chapter out. 


	3. Angels in The Battlefield

Dissclaimers: I don't own digimon. I only wish I did.

Warnings: none

**

* * *

**

**DIGIMON WARRIORS**

Chapter 3: Angels in The Battlefield

It was early in the morning. Everyone was asleep except for Zac. He had been thinking about the sixth child since he awoke. _I wonder what kind of digimon he got. It must be hard for him to be in a strange world all by himself with monsters everywhere. I wish we could find him soon. _Zac's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone yawning. He turned around to see that Kay was awake.

"Good morning Zac," she said in a tired tone.

"Good morning," Zac replied.

"How long have you been awake for," asked Kay.

"Umm…," Zac responded, "Like an hour and a half."

"So what exactly have you been doing," the black haired girl asked.

Zac zoned out as he remembered his thoughts.

"Zac?"

The blond haired teen jumped as the girl called out his name. "What?…oh yeah…I was thinking about how the last digidestined is all by himself."

"Yeah… it must be tough for him," agreed Kay. Just then the rest of the teens and Hagurumon began to wake up.

"So when are we getting our crests," Kurt asked.

Hagurumon wasn't sure of how to answer this, but finally spoke, "Well, it all depends on when you are ready to receive them."

Kurt stared at him confused, "Umm… you lost me at depends."

"Well… let me give you an example… Tai, the leader of the second group of digidestined, didn't get his crest of courage, until he himself showed courage," explained the digimon.

"Oh, I get it now," said Kurt. With that said, the group settled at the table for breakfast. When they finished eating, Hagurumon told them that they would be leaving in ten minutes to look for the crests and armor digieggs. Zac and Kurt went outside to wait, but Kay, Tiff, and Sarah stayed inside.

"Oh isn't Floramon the prettiest digimon ever," asked Sarah.

"Actually I like Leormon more," Tiff replied.

You could almost see smoke coming out of Sarah's ears. "You must be blind. I mean come on, Leormon is just a regular lion cub. However, Floramon is a beautiful flower," she practically yelled.

"Whatever," was all Tiff could say.

This made Sarah even more mad, "Don't you whatever me!"

Kay didn't want the team to have fights, so she interrupted this one. "Come on girls, the last thing we need is to be fighting about whose digimon looks better," she said.

Sarah was about to protest, but was interrupted by Zac, "Ten minutes have passed, lets go."

With the fight being over, they all headed outside. "So I'm guessing you are all ready," the cog shaped digimon asked.

"Yes we are Hagurumon," both Kay and Zac said at the same time. That being said they all started walking in the direction that Hagurumon was heading. Each teen had their digimon partner walking next to them. They walked and walked for hours, but they couldn't find anything.

"That kid must have been lucky to have found his crest so soon," Tiff pointed out.

"Yes he was," agreed Hagurumon.

"Maybe we should split up for a while," suggested Kurt.

"No! We can get lost like that," responded Hagurumon.

"Kurt has a point, it would be faster like that," Kay said.

Hagurumon didn't like this idea, but ended up agreeing, "Ok, but we all meet up here in an hour, got that?"

"Yes," all the digidestined said. Hagurumon, Kurt, and Tiff went one way. Zac, Kay, and Sarah went the other.

"So, I wonder what crest I will get," Kurt thought out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder what crests all of you will get," agreed Hagurumon.

Kurt's army dinosaur looking digimon said, "I can't wait till I can digivolve to ultimate and mega."

"Yup that's going to be awesome," replied Tiff's lion cub digimon.

Meanwhile, in the other direction, Sarah was talking about what Floramon might digivolve into.

"She is probably going to turn into an even more beautiful flower," she said.

"Shhh…do you hear that," asked Zac.

Sarah and Kay both listened deeply, but did not hear anything. "Nope, what is it" they both said.

Patamon sighed and replied, "It sounds like a waterfall."

"Oh yeah, it does," agreed Kay as she, too heard it. All six members decided to go towards the sound of the waterfall.

Walking through the thick bushes made Sarah so mad. "My outfit is going to get dirty if we keep walking in these low trees," she said.

"Just a few more steps," replied Kay. After two more minutes of forcing themselves to fit through the greenness, Zac brushed some branches away, and all six members stared at the beauty of the sight.

Kay couldn't believe her eyes, "This must be the nicest thing I have ever seen."

"Yup," Salamon agreed.

Zac surveyed the area and then noticed something, "Look over there, it is a small hut."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to cross to the other side," asked Sarah.

"We use the bridge silly," answered Floramon.

They all moved towards the bridge, but stopped as Patamon said something, "Don't look down you guys."

"Why would we do that," Kay asked as she started to look down.

"Just don't," repeated the orange creature. They all said ok and started to cross the bridge.

Half way there the wind picked up and the bridge began to rock from side to side. The teens and creatures quicken their pace, but stopped when they heard someone laughing.

"Hahaha, having trouble," a strange voice asked. Everyone looked around, but did not see anybody.

"Let me give you a little hand," the voice said. "Captain Cannon" A large cannon ball flew at the digidestined and hit the bridge. Pieces of the bridge went falling down into the crystal clear water, many feet under the group.

"Need another," asked Hookmon as the pirate creature made its way onto the bridge. "Boom Bubble" Patamon's huge bubble flew at Hookmon, but was sent in a different direction with one swing of the pirate's arm.

"Is that all you can do," said Hookmon while he grabbed Patamon from his ear-wing and threw him against a tree.

"Puppy Howling" Salamon's howl irritated Hookmon, but wasn't enough to stop him. "Captain Cannon" Another cannon flew at the group, but this time it pushed Floramon off the side of the bridge. However, she was able to grab hold of the rope with her vines just in time.

"Let me bring my friend out to play," the pirate digimon said as he disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared with another digimon by his side.

"The name's Bakemon," the other digimon introduced himself. "Sweet Scent" Floramon whipped both digimon with her vines. However, it didn't affect neither of them.

"Zombie Claw" Bakemon slashed Salamon and Floramon with his huge claws, sending them rolling to the feet of their human partners.

"Salamon, get up," plead Kay.

"Liquid Bullet" Hookmon aimed at Kay. As it neared her, Zac got in between the attack and the black haired girl . He was instantly sent flying off the bridge as he got hit. Zac didn't know what to do as he rapidly approached the water. He could hear Bakemon behind him getting ready to attack. _Oh no! I'm done for._ Thought Zac. Just then his digivice began to shine. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. A creature swept past Bakemon and headed quickly towards Zac. The blond haired boy was about to hit the water when two strong arms gabbed him. Zac turned his head and saw an angel with six wings.

"Patamon," the boy asked.

"No, I'm Angemon now," answered his digimon. Angemon gently put Zac on the floor and then headed into battle.

"Oh, did you see that," asked an overly excited Sarah as she looked over the edge of the bridge.

"Yes I sure did," replied Hookmon even though Sarah was asking Kay, "Now, to finish what I started." He was about to attack, but was interrupted by Salamon. "Puppy Howling"

"Ha, so I see you want to go first," Hookmon said showing an evil grin. "Wing buster"

"NO! SALAMON!" Kay yelled as the attacked neared her digimon. A pink light shot out from her digivice into Salamon. Salamon digivolve to d'Arcmon. Kay tried to look through the fog that Hookmon's attack had created, but couldn't see anything. Then in the middle of the fog, a light started to shine. Kay became speechless as she saw the beautiful four winged angel.

"I will not let you harm these kids," said d'Arcmon.

"Captain Cannon" "Captain Cannon" Hookmon shot cannon after cannon at the angel. However, each was destroyed by a swing of her swords.

"My turn," the angel calmly said. "La Pucelle" She swung at him with her stunning swords, leaving several wounds on him as he fell to the floor.

"Wing Buster" Hookmon attacked once he got up, but again, d'Arcmon blocked it.

"You have done your last attack," said d'Arcmon as she lifted Hookmon from his neck with one hand. She took out her sword and said, "May your data be reconfigured safely." Then she stabbed him in the heart. Hookmon instantly disappeared only leaving a digiegg floating back to the nursery.

"Yay you did it," both girls cheered.

"Wait, what about Zac," Kay remembered. With that said both girls got off the bridge and peeked over the edge of the cliff to see the battle.

Bakemon had Angemon cornered. "Ghost Chop" Angemon quickly dodged Bakemon's attack. Angemon flew towards his opponent and smacked him with his staff.

This angered Bakemon. "Zombie Claw" Bakemon clawed Angemon, tossing him against the cliff. Rocks started piling on top of the angel. After the smoke was cleared, no trace of the angel was left. Bakemon approached the rocks with caution.

"ANGEMON!" yelled Zac.

Light shone through the cracks. Then Angemon leaped out of the pile. "Hand of Fate" Angemon shot sacred energy from his hand at Bakemon. The energy blast was so powerful that it instantaneously killed the ghost looking digimon. The angel walked up to Zac and picked him up. When Angemon reached the top, where Kay and Sarah were, he set Zac down. Then both angel digimon dedigivolved.

"Wow, that was impressing," commented Kay.

"Yes it was," both Sarah and Zac agreed.

"Now lets go find the others," said Floramon.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I had so many projects do, and then when I finished them, I had to start worrying about finals. Please Review.

Next Chapter Prewiew: More evolutions.


	4. The Lion, The Witch, And The Cave

Disscliamers: I don't own digimon.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long.

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Warriors**

Chapter 4: The Lion, The Witch, And The Cave

"This is fuckin boring," complained Kurt while sitting down on the grass.

"What is," asked Tiff.

"Walking around like idiots," replied the teenage boy, "Apparently we are never going to find those crests."

"Have patience Kurt," the boy's digimon, Commandramon, said.

"Oh, ok," Kurt said.

"I am not so good with patience," interrupted Tiff.

"Why," questioned Leormon.

"Don't know why," responded the orange haired girl.

"Enough chit chat," said Hagurumon, "Time to move along."

They kept walking for several minutes, but still nothing. Not even a single sign telling them that they were close. So they kept walking and walking. Then all of a sudden they came to a clear opening. There was no grass, no trees, and no plants, only dirt and a bit of rocks.

"Look, there is a cave over there," Commandramon pointed out.

"Lets go check it out," suggested Tiff.

"Why," asked Kurt.

"Hello? Maybe we can find a crest in there," explained Tiff.

"Oh, ok," agreed the teenage boy. They walked over to the cave, but stopped at the entrance.

"It looks kind of dark, are you sure you want to go in," Hagurumon complained.

"Yes, we are sure," said Kurt. The teenage boy entered the cave first, followed by Tiff and Leormon. Commandramon was about to go in, but then he heard a noise. He turned around, but saw nothing.

"What happened," asked Hagurumon.

"I heard a noise," explained Commandramon.

"You probably imagined it," said the cog shaped digimon.

"Yeah I guess so," agreed Commandramon. As they turned back towards the cave's entrance, the ground began to shake. Then, from the ground, rose a wall made of rock.

"What's happening," asked a worried Tiff from the inside of the cave.

"I don't know," replied Leormon. When it finally stopped shaking, the wall of rock was covering the entire entrance of the cave. It prevented Tiff, Kurt, and Leormon from leaving the cave, and Hagurumon and Commandramon from entering it.

"M16 Assassin" Commandramon fired at the wall. The bullets didn't seem to have any effect on it. "DCD Bomb" The army digimon tried another attack, but it didn't do anything either.

"Kurt! Can you hear me," Commandramon yelled, but did not get a reply.

"Tiff! Leormon!" Hagurumon also yelled. Still no reply.

"Damn it," said Commandramon. "Strike Claw" He tried clawing his way through the wall, but it was impossible.

On the inside of the cave, Leormon was also trying to claw his way through. "Leo Claw"

"Commandramon! Hagurumon! Can you guys hear me," Kurt yelled. No replies.

"Shit, what are we going to do now," asked the orange haired girl.

"Well, since it seems that we can't break the wall, and that the others can't hear us, I suggest we head further into the cave," the teenage boy replied.

"Why would we do that," questioned Tiff.

"Well you never know. There might be another entrance to this cave," explained Kurt.

"Ok, lets go," said Leormon. And so they began to walk.

Outside of the cave, the two digimon were still trying to break in.

"You won't be able to go in," a screechy female voice said.

"Who said that," Commandramon demanded to know.

"That is none of your concern," replied the digimon. "Poison Storm" The digimon created a fog of poison, which quickly surrounded Hagurumon and Commandramon. Both digimon immediately began coughing. Then the evil digimon walked in behind them and smacked the back of their heads with her broom. Hagurumon and Commandramon both fell unconscious to the ground. The fog finally cleared off, revealing Witchmon in between the two knocked out digimon.

"Ha, these fools were so easy," said Witchmon all confident. She then used her control over the wind to lower the wall of rock, just enough for her to fly in. Once inside the cave, she completely blocked the entrance again.

Kurt, Tiff, and Leormon were too far in the cave to hear the wall moving.

Back at the meeting point, Zac, Patamon, Kay, Salamon, Sarah, and Floramon were getting tired of waiting for the others.

"Maybe we should go look for them," suggested Salamon.

"Yeah that's a great idea," agreed Kay.

"Ok then, its settled, lets go," said Sarah. With that said, they headed in the direction the others had gone.

Back at the cave, the others were still walking further into the cave. "I don't think there is another entrance," commented Tiff.

"We must not give up," said Kurt.

"Yes you should," Witchmon said as she stepped out from the shadows. "Aquari Pressure" Water came out of her hand and charged at Leormon. As it reached the digimon, it sent him rolling into the wall.

"Now, whose next," Witchmon snickered.

"Leave us alone,' demanded Tiff.

"I guess you are," said Witchmon. "Aquari Pressure" This time the water flew straight at Tiff. However, right before it got to her, Kurt pushed her out of the way. The teenage boy fell to his knees as he got hit.

"Oh no! Kurt," Tiff said as she ran over to the boy.

"Awe…Did I hurt your little boyfriend," joked Witchmon.

Tiff turned to look at the digimon with anger in her eyes. "Why are you doing this," she demanded to know.

"Because I hate humans," said Witchmon, "It is their fault that we digimon can't go to the human world."

"That doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," yelled an angry Tiff.

Witchmon ignored this and prepared to attack again. However, Tiff quickly scanned the ground for rocks, and when she found one big enough she threw it at the digimon. The rock landed right in Witchmon's face. "You little bitch," the digimon said.

"Quick, get up Kurt," said Tiff. Once he did, both of them and Leormon started running deeper into the cave. Witchmon was right behind them, shooting water at them once every few seconds.

Outside of the cave, the other teens and their digimon were just arriving. Sarah and Kay ran over to Hagurumon and Commandramon once they saw them on the floor. After a few minutes, both digimon finally regained conscious. Sarah didn't waste no time in interrogating them, "What happened? Where are Tiff, Kurt, and Leormon?"

"They are in the cave," explained Commandramon, "Once they were inside, that wall of rock rose up and covered the entrance. I called them, but they wouldn't reply. I also tried breaking the wall, but only failed. Then a digimon came and attacked us."

Everyone was speechless. "We must keep trying," said Zac. With that said, all digimon kept attacking the wall over and over again.

Back at the cave Witchmon was still chasing the two humans and the digimon. "Aquari Pressure" The water rapidly approached the teens. However, this time she didn't miss. It hit Tiff right on her leg. It made her fall to the ground. "Poison Storm" Witchmon's fog surrounded the group.

"Tiff! Where are you," Leormon yelled.

"Ahh! Leave me alone," yelled a scared Tiff as Witchmon used wind to pick the girl up into the air, "Help! Leormon!"

Tiff's digivice began to shine. An orange light shot out of it and right into her digimon. Leormon digivolve to Liomon. The fog of poison was now gone, revealing a stunning lion digimon. You could almost see fear in Witchmon's eyes. She let Tiff drop to the floor and charged at the lion. "Aquari Pressure" The water flew at the lion. Liomon redirected the water with a single swing of his tail. "Thunder of the Kings" He charged electricity on his mane and shot it at the witch. It sent her tumbling about twenty feet away from them.

"Quick, get on my back," Liomon said. Both teens did as they were told. Once they were on his back, he began running back toward the entrance of the cave. When he was about ten feet away from the wall of rock, he gave a loud roar.

On the other side of the wall, everyone heard the roar and backed away from the entrance.

On the inside, Liomon charged his mane again five feet from the wall and blasted it. The wall of rock was shattered into pieces. The other teens and digimon were stunned as they saw the magnificent lion pace out of the cave. The two humans swiftly got off the lion's back and headed towards the rest of the group. Right when the others were about to ask what happened, Witchmon came out of the cave.

"This is not over," she said. "Aquari Pressure" "Aquari Pressure" The witch sent multiple water balls at the lion. However, Liomon blocked them all with his paw.

"Thunder of the Kings" The lion blasted the witch with electricity again. Then he ran towards to perform another attacked, but just when he got near enough, the witch smacked him with her broom. It sent him flying against a tree.

"Liomon!" yelled Tiff. The lion got up and charged at Witchmon. He smacked her with his claw, which sent her to the floor. "Critical Strike" Liomon bit her weak spot with all his might .

"You haven't seen the last of me," said the witch before she disappeared, leaving only a digiegg behind. Liomon then dedigivolved back to Leormon.

"Wow! That is so cool, three digivolutions in one day," said Sarah.

"What do you mean three," Tiff, Kurt, Hagurumon, Commandramon, and Leormon asked simultaneously.

"Yeah three… Patamon digivovled to Angemon, Salamon digivovled to d'Arcmon, and Leormon digivovled too," explained the red head.

"Wow, that is cool," agreed Kurt. After each group explained what happened to them, they decided to keep looking for the crests, even though there was only two hours left till sunset. Patamon flew as high as he had to in order to see if there was anything in the distance and noticed a town near by. So they all decided to go check it out.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: An abandoned town. A mysterious mansion. Another evolution. 


End file.
